


New Experiences

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: Liam's always said that guys aren't his thing. Ryder and Gil, however, are testing that.





	New Experiences

Liam had always said he wasn’t in to guys. Not that he had any problems with the idea – who really did, in this day and age, right? How close-minded could you be to have a problem with how other people loved? He’d just never really thought of himself as being interested in guys. Girls were nice, girls had done plenty to get his motor running, he didn’t need to question it.

Then he’d realized how much his eyes were following Ryder and Gil as they went about their relationship. 

It had been a build up for him. He’d seen them flirting around the engine room, noticed it out of the corner of his eye. And then his eyes would follow them. His eyes would linger. And then he began to wonder about what they were doing when they were alone in Ryder’s quarters. Wondering about how they’d touch, how they’d kiss – with wild abandon? With gentle affection? Slow, languid kisses that felt like they went on for hours and days? Fast, furious kisses, as if they might be the last? – what they’d look like, falling to pieces in one another’s touch... The images in Liam’s mind went from tasteful and intimate to filthy and pornographic. Those tended to leave him with new questions, ones that even his at his most ‘lack of filter’ moments he knew he should never ask. 

What threw him off even more was how turned on those images made him. Just the thought of watching Ryder and Gil sent a thrill down Liam’s spine. He didn’t dare picture what might happen if he were able to join them...

It wasn’t about one or the other of them, either. Sure, it had started with Ryder, because he worked with Ryder every day, had noticed how the Pathfinder’s under-armor suit clung to him like paint... Thoughts derailed for a moment... Yeah, he’d come to realize that maybe, despite what he’d thought, Ryder really was his thing. And then he’d seen the tender way that Gil offered Ryder affection... The thoughtfulness and kindness of his physical affection for Ryder... He wanted that. And, in recognizing that, he’d begun to see Gil in a different light, too. So maybe his Pathfinder thing was more than just a Pathfinder thing.

All of this was a swirling, confusing mess in Liam’s head. He didn’t know what to think anymore. He’d never thought about guys before Ryder, and now he was thinking about two of them. Separately and together. On an increasingly frequent basis.

“Liam? Have you got a minute?” Ryder’s voice drew Liam back down to reality. It was a slow day on the Tempest – with Meridian’s doors open for business, strictly speaking, the Pathfinder and his team should have found their duties winding down. That hadn’t quite been the case, but without the Archon and his kett forces making life difficult for the Initiative and the angara, those duties had shifted more towards scientific ventures and infrastructure work. The Initiative considered Ryder a hero, and Tann was quick to put him front and center on the efforts to actually build the new society for the Milky Way races in Andromeda, and all that political gibberish. 

That shift had meant less for Liam to do – he was crisis response, and, like the gang at HUSTL had always said, any day they don’t have anything official to do was a good one. And, truthfully, it also meant less for the Pathfinder (who didn’t need to path-find anything at this point) or his engineer to do. Hence why the three of them were wandering the Tempest’s rather tiny halls. They had the least to do at the moment.

Seeing Ryder and Gil standing around the research table sparked a series of vivid images of them, pulling at each other’s clothes, touching with reckless abandon, rolling over the holographic display... Liam struggled to ground himself, banish the thoughts that refused his control.

“Sure thing, Ryder. What’s up?” Liam marveled at how measured his voice sounded to him. He hoped it had the same effect on Ryder and Gil. 

The couple shared a look, and Liam immediately wondered what he was missing. He seen it plenty of times, of course, when people who were in a relationship were able to communicate without words. He found that he envied that a little, being able to communicate entirely in a glance. Sure, he’d picked up those silent commands, working with the Pathfinder and his military background, but he hadn’t picked up that trait in the realm of interpersonal communication.

Ryder turned back to Liam. “Well... Liam, I know you said that ‘guys aren’t your thing,’ but...”

“You’ve been burning a hole in our clothes for at least the past few weeks, mate,” Gil added.

Liam was mortified. He thought he’d been subtle. He thought he could hide the fact that he was increasingly curious about them. He’d thought he’d managed to hide it all. And he’d been so wrong. ‘The past few weeks,’ Gil said. So probably the whole ship knew. How had Peebee not practically announced it from a megaphone? 

“Uh, I... That...” He struggled to find the right words.

And then... Ryder flashed him a gentle smile. “It’s okay, Liam. We’re not mad or anything.” He reached out, gently offering some support. 

And then Gil was at Liam’s other side, flashing a grin of his own. “Actually, we kinda had a conversation about this.”

“A few of them, to tell the truth.”

Liam couldn’t meet either of their gazes, convinced that he would never make it out of this conversation able to do so ever again. Fine thing for a member of the Pathfinder’s team... Possibly, he’d have to leave the Initiative entirely to avoid the embarrassment of having to leave because of the fact that he couldn’t respect interpersonal boundaries with his CO (loose terms were still terms). Maybe the angara could use a crisis response specialist. It’s not like the Resistance was in the habit of turning down willing bodies, right?

“They were long, too. Let’s not forget long.” It sounded almost like Gil was enjoying tweaking him. Asshole. Not that Liam would have expected any less, but... Asshole. 

Ryder took pity, cutting Gil off. “And... We decided that we’d... give you an invitation.”

Now Liam stopped, not comprehending. He blinked in confusion. “An... invitation?”

“An invitation. If you want to... see if guys are more your thing than you thought... We’re willing to help you with your experimentation.” Ryder looked at him, giving him that same gentle, friendly smile, the one that said that this wasn’t him jerking Liam around, he meant it, he and Gil were offering him this, entirely in good faith. “If you’re interested, you can come with us back to our cabin, we’ll do what we do and... guide you along.”

Now Gil jumped in, and, in contrast to moments ago, was completely earnest. “Right, and if you’re ever uncomfortable with what we’re doing, you say the word and we stop. No anger, no disappointment, no blame. We’re not going to push you any further than you’re willing.”

“Exactly. If all you want to do is watch, that’s fine.” Ryder turned to Gil, his grin getting sly. “We can work with just the two of us.” That earned a chuckle from Gil. Then Ryder looked back to Liam, trying to give him more of an encouraging look. “But if you’re up for it, you can join in. And if you do that, well... We’ll go from there.”

This was making Liam’s head spin. They were... inviting him to join them? They wanted him to be... part of what they were doing?

_Say it plain, Kosta. They want you to have sex with them._

He wasn’t sure how he should react. A part of him wanted to panic. This was a crisis that he’d never prepared for. On the other hand, he HAD been thinking about this for a while now. And he was being offered it without any strings – Ryder and Gil were his friends, they were being very clear that they were on board with this idea, and not pressuring him about it. Okay, sure, they were on either side of him, and he had been blindsided about the idea, but he’d clearly prompted the idea with the holes he’d been burning in their outfits. Now that he knew he hadn’t been subtle in his staring, he was pretty sure that he’d practically been announcing his intentions through a loudspeaker. Maybe that was why Peebee hadn’t been shouting it from the rooftops – he’d been doing a fine job of it on his own.

“Okay, uh... I’m still getting my mind around all of this, and...” Liam wasn’t sure he could vocalize it at this point.

At his words, both Ryder and Gil took a step back, giving him a bit of room. “Of course, Liam. We’re not trying to pressure you.”

“Yeah, the whole thing with Ryder and me depends on trust. We talk about these things, and we’d talked about you being part of... well, us. We didn’t want to hide that,” Gil added.

“If you’re not ready, you’re not ready. We’re not going to push. Just... Know that the offer is open. If you want to take us up on it, we’ll be there.”

“It’s not like we’re going anywhere,” Gil said.

With that, the two of them walked off, heading towards the engine room, and Liam’s head was left spinning. 

And, as he considered the thought of having sex with Ryder and Gil, Liam realized that he had a very insistent hardon.

***

It took him a week to work up the nerve to approach Ryder’s quarters. In that time, Liam’s sleep was overrun with images of what it might be like with them. His fear of the unknown managed to give way to excitement at the idea, picturing what Ryder and Gil would do with him, once they had their hands on him, literally. He’d pictured the three of them in... various positions over the last few days, some of which were likely not possible, but damn if the mere idea wasn’t filling multiple sessions with his hand. 

He had to take them up on their offer at this point, if only to make himself aware of the reality in comparison to the fantasy. 

It was ship’s night, and he’d heard Gil finishing up his business in the engine room from the storage room Liam had claimed way back when he’d first boarded the Tempest, months ago. That probably meant that no one would see or hear him as he headed to the Pathfinder’s quarters. Just because they’d said that it was a no judgment thing, that didn’t mean that Vetra, Drack, or, god forbid, Peebee wouldn’t make commentary. Liam wasn’t quite ready for that, even if it was inevitable. There’d be plenty of time for it when they were stuck in the Nomad while Ryder practiced his ‘driving,’ if that’s what they were still calling it.

He approached the door and hesitated. Okay, so the mental images were... vivid and, yep, there was his hardon coming back, little Liam standing at attention. He wanted to do this, he really did. He didn’t know quite what to expect or what would happen – how much would they do, how far would they go, all of the logistics. But... could he actually go through with it? He’d never done anything with a guy before, and now here he was, planning on doing many things with two guys. Mom and Dad would be proud.

While he tried very hard to work up the nerve to knock on the door, he ended up being surprised by the door opening, revealing Ryder. And behind him, Gil lay propped on the bed, his gloves off and his shirt half undone. 

“Oh. You’re... you’re busy. I can, uh... I can come back.”

“Liam,” Ryder said, managing to stop Liam from beating a hasty retreat. “SAM said you were out here. For a couple of minutes.”

Right. Stupid AI, knowing where everyone was...

“Yeah. I, uh... You said that...” Liam sighed, knowing that Ryder had to know what he was trying to say, but, based on what he and Gil had said before, he wanted to hear Liam actually say it, make sure that he wasn’t feeling pressured for this. So, mustering his courage, he locked eyes with Ryder. “That offer you two made still open?”

Courage or not, he wasn’t quite ready to say it out loud in the public hallway.

Ryder smiled at him. “Of course it is,” he said, moving to admit Liam. Liam practically bolted through the doorway, managing to relax once he heard the hydraulics in the door hiss shut.

Gil was smiling at him and Ryder both. “Looks like you win, Ryder.”

To answer the question before Liam could ask it, Ryder looked to him. “We’d bet how long it would take you to show up. Gil was sure we’d scared you off. I had more faith.”

“Okay, honestly? I’m more than a little freaked out right now.” And if they hadn’t picked up on that, Liam had somehow become a better actor than he’d thought. “But... I want. I... I really want.”

That much, at least, was the truth. 

Ryder smiled at him, and reached out, gently running his hand up and down Liam’s back. The touch made him shiver, and that made Ryder’s smile grow wider. “Remember, Liam. We’re not going to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with. If something makes you uncomfortable, you let us know, we’ll figure out how to go from there, okay?”

There was still that urge to run, but Ryder’s comforting touch was soothing, silencing that voice of fear that told him this was too far out of his experience. Somehow, Ryder’s touch... It made him relax. It made him feel like...

Like he belonged here. That he was wanted here, as much as he wanted to be here.

The uncertainty and panic didn’t leave him entirely, but Liam felt some of the tension drop from his shoulders. He started to believe it when Ryder said that he’d be safe here. That they wanted him here, and wanted him to be comfortable.

“Okay,” he said. He took a deep breath, a couple of Lexi’s yoga mantras popping through his head. “So... How do we do this, anyway?”

“Well... We can start simple.” With that, Ryder leaned in and kissed Liam. That took a moment to process for him – he definitely hadn’t been expecting it. But, as the kiss continued, he found himself returning it. He shifted so that he and Ryder were more comfortably fitted together, and did his best to just... let go. Ryder had him. In the kiss, he could feel the truth of that, how Ryder wouldn’t set out to hurt him. 

He’d trusted Ryder with his life more than once, of course he was going to trust him here and now. 

Ryder’s stubble rubbed against Liam’s lips. It surprised Liam how very much that did not bother him, given what he’d always thought of himself. As the kiss continued, he found that actually, he liked the feeling. Really liked it.

The kiss continued for a long moment, and then Liam jerked at the surprise of a hand he hadn’t accounted for gently touch his arm, breaking the kiss. He looked away from Ryder and saw that Gil had moved from the bed to stand next to him. “Didn’t want to just jump you into the deep end,” Gil said. “It’s a lot to take in, going to two guys at once. You ready for more, or do you just wanna make out with Ryder? Cuz... I can work with either.” 

The thought was appreciated – Gil was right, going from ‘guys aren’t my thing’ to ‘threesome with two guys’ was a drastic shift. But Liam also was intruding on an established relationship. He knew Ryder and Gil were in love, it was hard to miss the lingering looks and gentle touches that they shared. He couldn’t just barge into that and expect either of them to sit out and watch the man they loved to have sex with someone else.

Liam took a moment to fortify himself, taking a deep breath, then dove into a kiss with Gil. He could feel the other man chuckle into the kiss, apparently amused at Liam’s enthusiasm.

Gil was a little different of a kisser than Ryder. Still enjoyable, certainly, but he was less tentative than Ryder had been – Ryder had been giving him all the time he needed to get accustomed to the new experience. Gil, having watched Liam’s first steps, seemed to be ready to go as far as he could push. 

He wanted a competition, Liam could oblige.

Liam did his best to match Gil’s ferocity, feeling the grin against his lips as Gil recognized what he was doing. A gentle rub on his arm kept him grounded, reminded him that this was just about the fun, not that one was trying to win over the other – do this right, Liam figured, they were all going to walk away feeling like winners.

He felt Ryder reenter things, his arms reaching across Liam’s sides to touch Gil, and he gently mouthed across the back of Liam’s neck. It made Liam shiver with desire and arousal.

“You know,” Ryder said softly, nosing around the back of Liam’s ear, “I always wondered if you might want something. You strutting around without a shirt, even after telling me ‘guys weren’t your thing.’ Like you were showing off.”

Liam had never thought he’d been showing off – he’d just been comfortable with his shirt off. But now, the thought of Ryder and Gil watching him, showing off for them... Yeah, that was hot.

Gil pulled back just enough to speak. “Speaking of, I feel there are too many shirts being worn at the moment. Is it hot in here, or is it just us?” Liam and Ryder both groaned at the lame joke, which just made Gil smile wider.

After casting an affectionate scowl at Gil, Ryder leaned his head over to meet Liam’s eyes. “Mind if I shut him up?” At Liam’s head shake, Ryder moved forward, gently pushing Liam aside so that he could kiss Gil. There was a passion in that kiss, Liam could almost feel it. They were definitely in love. Liam couldn’t help but wonder briefly what that meant for him – was he a third wheel they were indulging? Was this just playing out a fantasy Ryder had held on to from the moment he’d met Liam? A little fun before they went back to just them?

As if sensing the questions running through Liam’s mind, both Ryder and Gil reached for Liam, pulling him back towards them, turning their kiss into a three-way exchange. Their way of reiterating the fact that yes, they wanted him here. Whatever was in the future, that was still to come. This was now, and he should definitely stay focused.

Gil had had a point, though. There was too much clothing between all of them – even with his uncertainty of what might come in the future, Liam could get behind the fact that right now, all three of them needed to be naked.

His own shirt was easily removed, letting Ryder and Gil see what they’d seen before, but now... He was inviting them to touch. 

And touch they did. Ryder and Gil’s hands slid over Liam’s now exposed chest. He shivered at the feeling of their hands running across his body. The experience was new, even aside from how he’d never done anything with a guy – he’d also never had two partners at once. That was sending him into overdrive, wanting those hands everywhere.

He was so blissed out over the simple fact that Ryder and Gil were making him feel very welcomed into their room, he almost missed it when Ryder dropped to his knees, pulling Liam’s pants down with him. Then he felt Ryder gently blowing on his very – VERY – hard cock. He willed himself not to come at that. _God, that’s fucking hot._

Gil chuckled at Liam’s reaction. “Yeah, I’ll bet the Initiative never asked about the Pathfinder’s skill at blowjobs, eh?”

“It wasn’t on the official interview,” Ryder said.

“Probably for the best, considering,” Gil nodded. Liam had to take a moment to understand why on that count. He would blame his higher brain functions having shut down since like 95% of all his concentration – and blood probably – was in his dick right now. Ryder would probably not have wanted to boast about his skills at blowjobs to his father. And bringing that up was definitely not something that should happen in the middle of sex.

Which appeared to be Ryder’s idea as well, as he slowly began to take Liam’s cock into his mouth. Liam let out a low, protracted moan at the act. Gil just moved closer, grinning.

“Enjoying this, Liam?” he asked in a low, sultry tone. Liam could only nod. “I thought so.” He reached up, twisting Liam’s face towards his own. Liam leaned in, trying to kiss him, needing a distraction from Ryder’s mouth before he accidentally came too fast. Gil, though, kept his lips just out of range of Liam’s own. “Trust me, it gets better.”

If it did, Liam thought he’d end up on some higher plane of existence, because he’d never be able to function down here on the mortal level again. 

He couldn’t verbalize it, but it seemed that Gil picked up on what he was thinking. “Oh yeah it does. Just wait.”

Liam managed to thread his fingers in Ryder’s hair, moaning again as he felt Ryder’s lips sliding up and down his cock. As he focused on that, Gil set about removing the rest of their clothes. As he slid Ryder’s pants off, Gil nosed his way towards Liam’s cock. Ryder shifted to the side, allowing them to share, and again, Liam felt certain he was going to ascend beyond the mortal realm. He could barely believe he was experiencing this – the fantasies had been one thing, but he’d never thought he’d ever make them a reality, and even then... 

Likely realized how blissed out Liam was with the both of them on either side of his cock, Ryder began to kiss his way up Liam’s torso, letting Gil take exclusive duties on Liam’s cock. When Ryder made it up to Liam’s lips, meeting him in a kiss. Liam whimpered, reaching up and caressing Ryder’s face with an unsteady hand. 

“Ryder... Gil...” Liam didn’t know what he was trying to say to them, if there was any coherence at all in his words. 

It seemed like Gil took it as a warning, pulling off of Liam’s cock, right before he finally – FINALLY, god! - came, spilling onto Gil’s chest. As Liam slumped, nearly falling onto the bed, Gil chuckled. “Geez, Liam. Say something next time, would you?” he chuckled. He made a show of grabbing Liam’s shirt to clean himself up. 

Panting heavily, Liam could barely process anything, but those words came through pretty clear. “N-next time?” He knew he had a refractory period to work through, but his cock still twitched at the thought, even before he began to register that Ryder and Gil hadn’t come yet, were still very hard at the moment. 

“Well, if you’re up for it,” Ryder said. “Remember, you’re the one setting our course here.”

“Yeah,” Gil added, reaching out and gently rubbing Liam’s thigh. “Though like I said, I’m on board with this whole ‘next time’ idea.”

Ryder chuckled, moving over to Gil and giving him a quick kiss. “Okay, yeah, I can’t say I’m not either.” He looked to Liam. “But that’s not entirely up to us. Liam?”

Liam, his breathing finally slowing down enough that he could think and speak again, met their gaze. “I’m open.” He took one more steadying breath, then met their gazes. “And you two still need some attention.”

That certainly was something that Ryder and Gil were enthused to hear, given the way that they were still quite hard at that point. But Ryder paused. “You’re sure, Liam?” He sounded even a little concern – Liam seemed to be jumping into the deep end, it was one thing to make out with and get a blowjob from two guys, after having not thought he was in to guys before the last few weeks... “If you’re not ready, we can handle things ourselves.”

Gil nodded. “Yeah, don’t think you’ve got to return the favor just yet. We’ll still be here.”

“We told you, if all you want is to watch, we’re fine with that.”

Still, Liam found himself almost – hell, DEFINITELY – eager to do SOMETHING for them. “Yeah, but... I want to do this.” It wasn’t obligation or anything, but he didn’t want them to get nothing out of this, not after he’d just had possibly the best orgasm of his life.

Ryder and Gil shared a look, having a silent conversation. Liam could almost understand what they were – or rather, weren’t – saying, that they were making sure that they both agreed that Liam wasn’t feeling like this was something he had to do for them. Ultimately, Ryder nodded. “Okay.” He gently shoved Liam back on the bed. “Lie back,” he commanded. 

Grinning widely, Liam obeyed.

Ryder moved to the side of the bed, and then, to Liam’s surprise, he stretched out on the bed, his cock pointing right at Liam. A glance to Gil indicated that he was spreading across the foot of the bed, and it clicked for Liam what they were doing. Indeed, moments later, he felt Gil’s lips wrapping around his cock again, and a quick glance told him that Ryder was doing the same with Gil’s.

That left Liam the only one not yet sucking a cock.

A twinge of uncertainty reappeared at this point – Ryder’s concerns weren’t wrong, he wasn’t exactly taking this ‘learning experience’ slow. But if you made a decision, you committed to it, right? 

Reminding himself of that, Liam swallowed past his uncertainty and decided to start by giving Ryder’s cock a tentative lick. He didn’t know what he’d expected – it was a cock, a part of the human body, it wasn’t going to ACTUALLY taste like sausages like in any number of bad, off-color jokes passed around among cops and HUSTL. It was much like he should expect a cock would taste like, like he was putting his lips on a part of another person’s body. Just a specific part of the body. That only guys had.

Okay, focus, Liam. 

He felt a surprise squeeze of his hand and glanced to it. Ryder had pulled Liam’s hand into his own, and, despite his lips still wrapped around Gil’s cock, managed to look at him with a smile in his eyes. Moments later, he felt Gil doing the same, a reminder – again – that they were letting him set his boundaries. That if he did back out now, they wouldn’t hold it against him.

That made him relax a little more, and he gave Ryder’s cock another few licks before slowly started to take it in, starting with the mushroom head of the tip. His eyes closed, and the temporary lack of vision let him easily pretend that there was no world beyond this room, this place. 

He tried to do for Ryder what he’d enjoyed, finding himself almost mimicking what Gil was currently doing to him. Amazingly, he found himself already coming to the edge of another orgasm. He knew he couldn’t last very long, but he tried to hold it back – he didn’t want to stop and not let Ryder get off like he’d already done once. 

When he finally felt like he couldn’t hold it back anymore, he twisted his body away from Gil, remembering that he’d barely managed a warning last time, and managed to avoid hitting him at all this time. Liam was a little disappointed that he hadn’t gotten Ryder over the finish line, but-

Before he could think any further, Gil had managed to pull Liam into a kiss, and Liam didn’t just hear but felt Gil’s moans being muffled by his mouth, knowing that he was coming as well. Again, Liam’s cock wanted to react to that sound – god, it was hot. Ryder may have been the first guy that Liam had felt like he could or would do something with, but thank god Gil was a package deal with him, because he was definitely a very close second.

Moments later, Ryder came as well, and Liam couldn’t stop staring at him, amazed that this beautiful sight was something he’d been welcomed to see. As Ryder came down from the high, Gil was already on the move, grabbing some clothes he’d produced from the nightstand to help clean them up.

“That... was... incredible,” Liam exclaimed, falling back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. After a moment, Ryder had moved to press himself against Liam’s skin. Almost instinctively, Liam pulled closer to him, cuddling. 

Looking them over, Gil gave an exaggerated scowl, playing at being angry at being excluded. But he managed to squeeze into the bed behind Ryder, who had done his best to appear unconcerned with Gil’s feigned huffiness. “Gotta admit, Liam... You were definitely up for more than I would have thought for a first-timer.”

“Yeah?”

“Really thought you’d just be sitting on the sidelines for most of this. And please, don’t take that as a complaint, cuz... That wasn’t the worst thing ever.”

Ryder scoffed. “Way to undersell the point.”

“Well, I didn’t get as much attention as I’m used to, is all!”

“Hey, Gil.” Liam’s voice cut through the banter of the other two men. “You want attention, next time, just ask.”

“Next time, he says!” Gil laughed. “He thinks there’ll be a next time. It’s cute.”

Before Liam could question if he meant that seriously, Ryder jumped in to end the torture. “I distinctly recall hearing you talk about the things you wouldn’t mind doing while having Liam in here, and we didn’t even scratch the surface of them. You want a next time too, so quit torturing him.”

“Hey, he wanted to be in here. I find that makes him as fair game as you.”

“So... You’re both serious about this... being a real thing?” Liam asked. He realized that, despite the assurances, he hadn’t been wholly sure about how much they expected to let this happen again. 

Ryder met Liam’s gaze. “It’s up to you, Liam. We meant it when we told you that you were the one we’d let call the shots.”

For a moment, Liam was silent – he had enjoyed this, no way around that. But if he did want to go back to pretending otherwise... They were offering him the chance. It meant a lot that they were willing to give him that chance.

Of course... “So... If I want this to be more than just a one-time thing, you’re both on board with that? No... problems with your relationship?”

Ryder and Gil shared a look, breaking into a laugh as they did. As an answer, Gil reached over and pulled Liam’s arm across Ryder, placing Liam’s hand directly on his ass. Meanwhile, Ryder twisted and tangled their legs together – eventually, getting out of the bed was going to be interesting. “I think we can manage this,” Ryder said.

Liam smiled at that – it would probably have more complications in the future, but right now... This felt very, very good. 

“Hey, Ryder? I think guys might actually be my thing after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first threesome fic! Mom would be proud! 
> 
> ohmygodpleasenevertellheriwrotethis.


End file.
